


Watch your step

by Eostre



Category: Avengers, Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom, Thor The Dark World
Genre: Angst, Blind!OC, F/M, Fluff, Love, Love/Hate, New York, blind, post!Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eostre/pseuds/Eostre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having lost her sight during the New York attack, a young girl deals with living in a big city. Returning home one evening, she bumps into a stranger. Things happen from there and their relationship blossoms unexpectedly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She was walking down the sidewalk, moving her walking stick in front of her to ensure that she wasn't going to bump into something or fall into a hole (not that it would be the first time it happened, anyways). She sighed lightly, feeling the chill evening breeze play in her hair. Pulling her jacket closer, suddenly her walking stick slipped, causing her to stop dead in her tracks. Listening closely, she tried to figure where it had fallen before she turned to the right, took a step and instead of bending down, she bumped into something. 

Or...someone. From what she could sense, a tall person was standing right in front of her. She assumed she had bumped into their back because she felt movement as soon as she touched them as then she almost immediately fell down on her bum. She was unsure and confused. She didn't know whether the person pushed her intentionally or she fell because of the swift movement, but either way, she gasped when she touched the ground, cursing out loud. 

"Puny creature, how dare you bump into me on the streets? Watch your step." a deep, smooth slightly English-accented voice boomed from above her. She could sense the anger and she winced slightly before regaining her composure and usual wittiness.

"Hah. If only it was that easy. You see, I can't exactly watch my step." she hissed through her teeth, pointing towards her eyes before her hands started palming the ground around her. She made a slight 'Ew' sound when her hand touched a gum and she let an exasperated sigh, starting to sit up. 

"Have you seen my walking stick?" she dusted off her tush, continuing to mumble. Seeing that he didn't answer, she moved a hand forward, looking for him. She felt the silky material of what she supposed it was a scarf so she kept talking. 

"Are you deaf or what? Did you see where my walking stick flew?" she asked, a bit angered, hoping that she wouldn't have to make her way home without it. 

"Walking....stick?" he questioned, slightly amused at her reaction, surprisingly, even for him, not pushing her away as she gripped his scarf.

"Umm, yea, you know. White stick with a red handle that blind people use when walking? It kinda fell. That's why I bumped into you. I was looking for it. Can you tell me where it is?" she asked, bored and slightly pissed.

"Well, yes. It happens to be in the middle of the street." he answered, fighting back a chuckle as the expression on her face changed to one of outer shock.

"No no no no. Please no. Tell me there are no cars coming its ... " a loud crack noise interrupted her and she facepalmed before continuing. "....way." He simply chuckled, growing more amused by the second. Which only infuriated her further. Did he not understand the situation?!

"This is not funny, ok? I don't care who you think you are but laughing at a disabled person is wrong. I needed that goddamn stick to walk home. Now I will have to blindly find my way back. And I'm cold. And it's late. Keep laughing!" she huffed, her face red with anger and frustration as she folded her arms, accidentally pulling on the scarf more. 

He stepped closer, grabbing her hand that held the scarf to pull it free. Flicking his fingers, the air around them suddenly got colder and she pulled away.

"Ugh, what are you doing? Let go of my hand and tell m-.." her voice caught up when she felt him forcing her palm open as he pressed something into her hand. 

"W-what's this?" she raised her other hand and felt the object, soon realizing that it was another walking stick. "How did you?!" she inquired, extending it to test it on the pavement. It was very similar to her old one. 

"Is it the same one? It kinda feels lighter..." she whispered, inspecting it with her fingers. "What colour is it here? Still red?"she asked, palming the handle.

"It's green with a golden stripe." he finally answered her before taking another step and placing something around her neck. Raising one hand, she felt the same material as the one of his scarf.

"What are you doing?" she asked yet again, extending the same hand, trying to touch him, for emphasis. She found his face and although he flinched slightly, she traced his jawline, lips and nose. 

"You're handsome." she grinned widely, without knowing, causing the same reaction on him. 

"And you're pretty, you little angry minx." he whispered somewhat seductively, catching her hand and kissing her knuckles. "You're welcome, by the way."

"Oh. Yea. Thank you. I should...I should head home. Thank you for the stick, Mister." she released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding before taking her hand back. Turning to the left, she opened her mouth to say her goodbyes, only to feel two strong arms grip both of her shoulders, turning her to 180 degrees. 

"You were walking that way." he whispered in her ear, slightly pushing her forward.

"Ugh. Thank you again." she muttered, putting her stick to the ground and proceeding to move forward. 

She wanted to say goodbye, but she soon felt that one hand moved to her back, resting between her shoulder blades as he walked with her.

"What are you doing?" she inquired, for the billionth time that evening, looking up into the general direction of where she expected him to be.

"Walking you home. I believe you mentioned it being too late and too cold?" he answered, tugging slightly at the scarf tightly tucked around her neck.

"You don't have to..."

"Yes, I do. You seem an intriguing little thing." a smile she could not see spread on his features as he saw her grimace at his words.

"I'm a person, not a thing." she mumbled, slightly wiggling her shoulders in an attempt to push him off.

"Shhh." he breathed a bit too close for her to feel comfortable as he pressed his hand harder to her back.

"By the way. Where did you get this cane from?" she scooped it up, almost hitting him with it as she stopped, upon declaring that they have reached their destination. 

"Magic." he whispered and she suddenly didn't feel his presence anymore. She turned around a couple of times, hoping she would accidentally hit him and see whether he was there or not, but nothing happened.

"Well....goodbye.." she shrugged and made her way to the front door. Pushing it open, she thought she heard a light chuckle. "Weirdo." she whispered before getting inside and locking the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious stranger 'bumps' into our OC at a cafe, totally by chance.

Day after day passed since her awkward encounter with the stranger that gave her the scarf and new walking stick. She hadn't seen...er...heard him around ever since and although she knew it was childish and stupid, she hoped he would randomly pop up in front of her so she could bump into him again. The rational part of her mind told her that she should return the scarf. The less rational one was rational enough to use that as an excuse to meet him again.

And thus, spring was coming and it was about time she stopped wearing such a cozy scarf, but hey, another day wouldn't matter much, right? Having had the scarf described to her, she always made sure it worked with the rest of her outfit, just like the day she put it snugly around her neck and made her way out of the house, locking and double checking before putting the key into her inside-pocket of the jacket just to make sure nothing happened to it. When you can't see, things always go wrong if you lose something important. She had learned it the hard way.

With a sigh, she started down the street, unconsciously counting the steps she took. It's not like she had to anyways, by now she knew, but it was a habit. The small tea-shop she visited weekly was only 487 steps away from her house. Which luckily meant she had to cross only one street and walk past a park. But it wasn't that bad. It's been two years since she lost her sight. Everyone in the neighbourhood was used to it by now and they were trying their best to protect her. In all honesty, they made her life much easier.

The familiar doorbell rang as she entered the small cafe, going straight to the counter after closing her walking stick and putting it into her bag.

"Good morning, Alana. How are you today?" a cheerful voice greeted her.

"Good morning, Cath. I'm good, thank you. How's business?" she asked the cashier and old friend of hers, one of the few who stuck to her after her accident.

"Wonderful, so far. I see you're still wearing the green scarf, huh? You didn't find its mysterious owner yet?" the blonde woman asked, a grin gracing her features, although she was aware the short redhead couldn't see it.

"Well, even if I did, it's not like I could recognize him. I was kind of hoping he would see it and ask for me to give it back. I guess not." she shrugged, unconsciously running a hand over the scarf, inhaling the scent.

"I see you still sniff it from time to time. Is the scent really there or are you going crazy?" the blonde cashier asked, slightly amused by her friend.

"It's still there." the girl frowned, trying to glare although she didn't know if she succeeded. "Do you have them?" she questioned, changing the subject to the one that interested her at the moment. Whether or not there were any vanilla muffins left. It was asking out of habit, knowing that Cath usually saved some for her every Wednesday morning, but she asked anyways.

"Erm..." that was odd. Usually Cath was preparing her order by now. "You see, Alana..."

"You don't have vanilla muffins?!" she asked in disbelief.

"No...not really...Ten minutes ago this creepy dude ordered them all and then proceeded to sit down and not even touch them.  
"  
"Awww, damn creepers.... I should have left the house earlier. Anyways, please tell me that you still have strawberry muffins. At least that." she said hopefully.

"I do, I do. Do you want the usual tea, hun?"

Before she could even open her mouth to answer, a very familiar voice echoed behind her.

"I believe that will not be necessary. My dear, your vanilla muffins are waiting. Hurry up before the tea runs cold."

A strong arm wrapped around her small waist, pulling her close to a seemingly just as strong chest. The redhead jolted away before turning around, her hands automatically flying to the face of her captor.

"It's you! I cannot believe I have finally found you." She said, her small hands tracing his features in an attempt to make sure that she was right. If she would have been able to see the look on her friend's face, she would have laughed at the utter confusion that graced her features.

Although he flinched again, he let her study his face, her fingers gingerly slipping over his soft skin, tracing his jawline, cheekbones and finally, his eyes. Retracting her hands, she clapped them together before going to unwrap the scarf from around her neck.

"I believe this is yours." she handed it to him, only to have it pushed back.

"Not anymore, now come along." he pulled her towards a table near the window, helping her sit and pushing her chair closer to the table.

"In front of you there is a plate with three vanilla muffins with chocolate and strawberry frosting and a big cup of Earl Grey tea." she squealed in delight, her hands palming at the table to find the fore-mentioned items.

"Sir, whoever you are, you are AWESOME!" she whispered, taking a bite from one of the muffins and practically moaning in delight.

"Thank you, my dear. I believe your friend called you Alana?" he asked, sipping his own cup of tea.

"Yes, Sir. How about you?" she asked, her blind eyes somehow managing to sparkle with curiosity. She heard his low chuckle and grimaced before continuing to nibble on the muffin.

"Is it of little importance at the moment. There is a reason as to why I wanted to talk to you again." he suddenly changed the subject, making her put the cup down and stay put, feeling uneasy as the atmosphere around them suddenly seemed grave.

"Is it the scarf?" she asked, trying to lighten up the mood. He chuckled a bit, but then silence followed as he continued talking.

"I am interested in the way you lost your sight." she was taken aback by his demand.

Normally, she would have yelled at a stranger asking her something so personal, but there was something in his words that made her stop. She fidgeted with the muffin wrapper, looking for the right words as he sat quietly, waiting for an answer.

"Um...Well. I lost my sight about two years ago, during the New York attack. I'm sure you heard of it? I'm asking cause your accent is weird and it doesn't match a New Yorker's. Anyways. There's nothing interesting to it." she shrugged and took a sip of tea before taking a bite of her delicious muffin too.

"How?" was his only reaction, no movement being heard from his direction.

"What do you mean?"

"You said during the New York attack. But how exactly?"

She sighed heavily, her shoulders slumping a bit.

"That day, I had rehearsals...You see, before the attack, I was a dancer. I was inside a building a couple of blocks down when I heard loud crashes and the whole thing fell down on me. I broke my leg, a couple of ribs and got hit in the head. I was in a coma for 3 weeks and when I woke up I couldn't see anything. Woo. Nothing interesting, like I said." she mumbled, taking an angry bite from her last muffin.

"I see..." he trailed off, his mind wandering back to that dreadful day. This was what he feared, although he didn't want to admit it. Meeting someone whose life was ruined by his actions. Looking at her, he wondered briefly what course could her life had turned if not for the attack. He was so wrapped up in his own mind that he only noticed her speaking as she raised from the chair and started to search her bag for her wallet, cursing out loud as she couldn't find it.

"What are you doing?" he got up, putting a hand on hers, trying to keep her from going away.

"I want to go home. Thank you for everything." she answered him, trying to move away from his hand.

"What happened? What angered you so?" he asked, circling the table to take her hands in his.

"I don't like talking about my past. Especially not with strangers that I barely know. And especially not about how I lost my sight." she almost hissed at him.

"I apologize. You will understand more later. Don't leave yet." she just kept pulling her hands back.

"I'm sorry...I have to." she let out a sob and he released her hands.

"Would you mind calling Cath over? She usually takes the right sum out of my wallet since I can't see and all...."

"You don't have to..." he refused, handing her the scarf.

"This is yours. We shall meet again. I am sorry I upset you."

With a swish of air and the sound of the doorbell, he was gone and she stood dumbfounded in the coffee-shop.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers tease Loki over his sulking and he decides to stalk the redhead once again. They meet at the park. How will she react when he reveals his identity?

It had been weeks again since she's last seen the mysterious man. She was angry, but for what reason, she couldn't tell. She wouldn't admit it but she considered the possibility that maybe, just maybe, she was angry because someone was trying to get to know her, to get her to talk about herself. To get to her. She wasn't sure she wanted to keep someone so close and to allow them to crawl under her skin.

Sighing loudly, she tossed the scarf aside, deciding it was way too hot outside to use it and made her way to the door, going out before locking it and putting the key in her secret spot.

//To Loki

The Trickster was sitting on the couch at Stark tower, looking blankly at the TV screen (although it wasn't even on), ignoring his brother and Tony who were drinking scotch in the same room, laughing loudly and shouting at each other. Ugh, how he hated it when men acted like pigs. It usually bothered him even more and normally, he would have at least made their glasses blow up, but not today.

He was entirely focused on something else. And that happened to be Alana, the girl he had met on the streets of New York and somehow managed to upset with his curiosity. Was he feeling guilty? Not exactly. He was just feeling bad that he angered her. That was not guilt. He didn't feel guilty. Nope.

With a low grunt, he closed his eyes and started rubbing his temples, trying to push the questions away. What was he going to do? Look for her again? He was pretty sure that he could track her again, even with his limited magic, but would she want to talk to him? Or just ignore him and maybe leave like she did last time. And this time he truly meant no harm! He simply wanted to know if her loss of sight was the result of his actions two years ago, when he wanted to take over Midgard.

A sad smile graced his features when a question popped into his mind. What if it was actually his fault? His powers were limited. He was pretty sure he couldn't do anything about it. But again...why did he even care? He was the Trickster, God of Mischief, Lies and all those bad things and yet here he was wondering if he'd feel guilty...

He jumped a bit when the couch went down around him, signaling that both men decided to sit with him. He growled in annoyance a bit but tried to contain himself, knowing that it would do no good if he fought with his brother and the billionaire.

"What's wrong, Reindeer Games? Love problems?" Tony asked, casually putting an arm around Loki's shoulders. He only growled louder.

"Brother dear, are you alright?" his oaf of a brother asked, looking at him with drunken concern.

"I am fine. Leave me alone." he grunted as he got up, looking out the window at the city he once tried to conquer.

"Ohhhhh, so it's girlfriend probleeeemsssss ~ " The Iron Man cooed, a stupid smirk playing on his face.

"No. And it's none of your business." he muttered before leaving the room and going on the streets to try and maybe find the redhead again.

"I think he's gay." concluded Stark as they watched the man leave.

"GAY? WHAT? NO. MY BABY BROTHER CANNOT BE HOMOSEXUAL."

Suddenly, the rest of the Avengers gathered in the room, all asking the same thing. "Is he gay?"

//Back to Alana.

Sitting on a bench in the small park close to her apartment, she sighed, almost happily as she listened to the small kids playing behind her. Facing the lake, the ones that didn't know about her blindness could have considered that she was simply admiring it, and the ones that knew let her be, since most of them knew about the little game. Occasionally, a friend or one of the nice old ladies would join her, playing said game with her.

However, today she was alone, so closing her eyes and leaning against the bench, she continued imagining what the kids were doing.

Suddenly, she felt movement around her and she turned around, trying to figure out who it was.

"Who's there?" she questioned, feeling a bit nervous, like she usually did when strangers approached her. She knew it was one of her friends or kids asking for help, but she couldn't help it when said person sat down next to her.

"Excuse me? Who is there?" she patted the bench around her until she felt material and then the person clad in said material. It felt like a jacket. A smooth jacket. She retracted her hand. 

"I guess you already figured out it's me..." she immediately recognized the voice as belonging to the man she had met before. The presumably handsome man who gave her the scarf and the walking stick she gripped just a little tighter.

"Hello."

"Are you not going to yell at me and possibly leave?" he asked, half amused, half serious.

"Why would I? It's such a nice day." she sighed happily, smoothing out the dress on her legs as she relaxed on the bench. "So why are you here? To ask more questions?" she smiled slyly, reaching a hand towards him, trying to grip him or a part of his jacket. 

"Possibly, but I actually wanted to give you this." he took her hand and put something on it. She palmed it, trying to figure what it was.

"Is it another scarf?" she tried to figure it out. 

"Not quite. It's a shawl. Not as thick but it should help you against the cold spring breeze." he informed her, moving to wrap it around her neck.

"Thank you very much. What colour is it?" she briefly wondered if it worked with the outfit she put together. White dress, light brown leather jacket and same colour (or so she hoped) boots. A while back she had her friends help her put up outfits and she just sort of memorized them. But she wasn't always right.

"Green. Just like the scarf." So from what she knew, the shawl worked perfectly. She silently cursed when she felt her cheeks heat up as the man wrapped the shawl around her neck and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh. Awesome. Thank you."

"No need to thank me. I....just I guess I kind of wanted to apologize for angering you last time..." he blurted out.

"You don't have to apologize. I have a short tempter that tends to act up when my past is mentioned. You see, I was a dancer before the attack and it was basically the way I earned my living. I was rehearsing for a show that I worked really hard to get into..." her voice trailed off when she realized she was yet again babbling about her personal life. Ugh.

"Oh...I'm sorry for being so nosy." He was watching her with something close to disdain. He was apologizing. Loki, God of Mischief, Trickster and God of Lies felt bad for a mortal girl and her tragic past. He was feeling guilty. The disdainful look was definitely for him, not her.

Her smiling face turned to him and he needed a minute to realize that she was talking to him.

"Hm?" he inquired.

"I thought I was the disabled one. I said 'You still didn't tell me your name.' " she repeated herself before hearing him sigh.

"There....is a reason as to why I kept my identity secret." he spoke solemnly.

"And what would that reason be, Mystery Guy?" she asked, half amused of the situation, feeling strangely comfortable around this man whose name she still hadn't found out.

"I didn't want you to hate me, like everyone else does." he blurted out again.

"Why would I hate you?" she laughed, turning to completely face him. There was a silence that slowly grew uncomfortable.

"Because I am the reason you lost your sight." he spoke softly, slowly, carefully pronouncing every word to make sure that she fully understood him.

"What?" she reached out, searching for his hand. She caught it and wrapped her smaller ones around it, holding it tightly. "What are you saying? You can't be the reason. A freaking alien ship fell on the building." she desperately tried to reason.

"I am Loki, of Asgard. I brought that 'freaking alien ship' here." his voice sounded darker now, as if it was laced with hatred and it took her a minute to process everything he told her, giving her time to find amusing the way he pronounced the words she had used.

"W-what?!" she immediately let go of his hand and stood, extending her walking stick. "This is wrong. So wrong. I want to go home."

Tears appeared at the corners of her eyes and she turned around, angrily patting her stick at the ground to find her way home as soon as possible.

"You can't. Let me explain." he tried to get her to stay by making her walking stick disappear with a flick of his fingers.

"There is nothing to explain! Give me my stick back. What did you do to it?" she almost shouted as she flailed her hands around.

Eventually she gave up and started walking hastily to the general direction of her apartment.

"Wait, please. You might hurt yourself!" he tried to get her to come back, seeing as she was headed towards the street...But it was a tad bit too late...


	4. Chapter 4

Her running had gotten a bit faster and due to her disability, she ran off the pavement and onto the grass. Less than fifteen feet from the heavily circulated street, she tripped when her feet hit pavement again and she fell on in, hurting herself. In less that a second, Loki was at her side, turning her around and gathering her in his arms, trying to analyze the damage.

"Don't touch me!" she cried, trying to escape his grip when he sat down on a nearby bench, with her on his lap. With a loud sigh, he caught her tiny hands that were blindly trying to push him away and held them to his chest.

"Alana. Please. You had already hurt yourself enough. Let me take care of you." he used his thumbs to stroke her soft hands, feeling her shiver under his touch.

"But you....you already hurt me! How can I know that you won't do it again?" she let out a small whimper and tried to pull away.

Her words hurt. Badly. He almost winced in emotional pain and he tensed, angry at himself for allowing such 'weak' feelings to wash over him.

"I won't...hurt you. I never wanted to. Please let me help. Your knee is bleeding." he stated coldly, forcing all her attention back to him.

"What?! My knee is what?!" she shrieked, thrashing around, trying to pull away.

"Calm. Down." he growled in her ear, making her stop dead in her tracks. "It's just a scratch, but it's bleeding. It's not that deep. So calm down." she whined loudly before sprawling onto his lap.

"I sort of hate you." she muttered, nuzzling into his shoulder. "There. I'm letting you help me. Are you gonna do anything about it? It hurts, you know." she continued to whine, briefly biting her lip when she felt him tense.

He had indeed grown very tense once she said she hated him. It was the thing he feared the most, her rejecting him like everybody else did. He nodded, silently, although she couldn't see him and soon enough Hawkeye and Captain America appeared behind him, dressed in civilian.

"Miss, are you alright?" Steve asked, approaching the two. She nodded, trying to figure where he was.

"I'm alright. Who are you?" she flailed around a bit before whining again, struggling in Loki's arms.

"Loki, what have you done to her?" both their heads snapped up at his tone.

"I didn't..." Loki's voice was soft and it soon trailed off.

"He didn't do anything, really. I just tripped and fell over. He was trying to help me." she tried to help, looking into the general direction of where the men were standing. Loki rubbed her back as a thank you, looking hopefully at the two. They both eyed him in disbelief, then looked at each other and shrugged.

"So what's up?" Clint asked, sitting next to them. Alana crawled out of Loki's lap and sat on the other side of him.

" Will S.H.I.E.L.D track me down and lock me in a cell if I use my magic to heal her?" the Trickster murmured, looking at the ground in front of him. At that, Clint choked on the chewing gum he seemed to be using and Steve just smiled a bit.

"You? Want to heal her? You want to use your magic to do something good?!" Clint continued to mock. Loki looked at him in disbelief, followed closely by Steve and a frowny Alana.

"Can I go home now? My ankle hurts too... Mrs. Greenword will take care of it..." she spoke and stood, turning to Loki. "Walking stick, please?"

"Shift your weight to your left foot." Loki said with a sigh, waiting for her reaction. She did and leaned down in pain, hissing loudly.

"When the hell did that happen?!" she whimpered, gripping his extended hand tightly, moving back to sit on the bench.

"You twisted your ankle. I inflicted a small amount of painkiller. I guess the effects wore off. This is why I need to know if I can use my magic to heal her." Loki tried to reason, moving a hand up and down her back, trying to comfort her.

"Ughhhh. I don't trust you, but I'll see what I can do." Clint left and after a few arguments on the phone, returned with a frown on his face.

"You can use it for the next 15 minutes. I asked Nat to make sure nobody goes crazy about it." he sighed and sat back on the bench.

Loki nodded....happily? and crouched in front of the girl, carefully slipping her boot off. Her ankle was red but other than that, there was nothing to give away the forming bruise. He gripped her foot into his large hands and slowly rubbed his thumbs over the skin.

"It might feel a bit cold." he confessed, a green glow emitting from his finger. He gently moved her foot around, making sure to add bits of cold pressure all over the bruised skin. The redhead whimpered from the cold but otherwise stood still, patiently waiting for him to finish. She would definitely question later what exactly was going on.

"Two minutes left." Clint broke the silence, getting up as Steve followed suit. Loki grunted in disapproval.

"What's wrong?" she questioned, sensing his emotions, her other leg slowly swaying around.

"I won't finish. My powers are extremely limited. " he sighed loudly and got up. "We will have to bandage it, maybe. Stand, please. Try to see if you can walk."

She did as told and took a few steps. When she turned to him, a huge grin adorned her features and it was soon joined by a genuine smile of Loki's. With tentative steps she walked to him, almost jumping into his arms as she captured him in a hug. He awkwardly hugged back, still startled by the fact that she somehow managed to jump into his arms although she was unable to run in a straight line a bit earlier.

With slow movements, she leaned up and when she realized that she is too short, pulled him down by his collar, she places a soft kiss to his cheek. He gasped and he could feel his cheeks burn not a second later. "Thank you." he faintly heard her whisper and he faintly nodded. "No problem."

She smiled brightly when she turned around and entwined her fingers behind her back. "Can I have my walking stick back now?" she smiled cheekily in his general direction, extending one hand. She titled her head to the side for emphasis.

With a sigh and a flick of his wrist, the stick feel between her fingers and she thanked him once again before turning and heading home. Five steps later, she turned, for the billionth time.

"You know....I don't really hate you." before continuing her walk home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based more on Loki's feelings towards Alana and the way they blossom. For the both of them. They go at the library and spend some time together. Twin chapter with the next part!

The atmosphere at the Stark tower was only slightly awkwarder than usual. The Avengers were wary, thinking of what Clint and Steve had told them, about the the way Loki looked at the girl, touched and tenderly held her as if he would crush her if he wasn't paying enough attention.

It was definitely something weird to witness or imagine but the way he acted when he got home was even worse. He was smiling, an eerie look on his face as if his mind was elsewhere. However, that didn't change his attitude towards the Avengers one bit. He would still grow at everyone or ignore them if they were crossing his limits, but when he was alone, he was creepy. To the least.

And that was when they knew Loki had fallen head over heels. Or at least that was the conclusion they reached after spying on both of them and trying to figure out whether it was just a part of a sick plan of world domination or some other Loki-like thing.

On the other hand, Loki was feeling like a schoolgirl. He would randomly find himself touching the cheek she had kissed, or sighing dreamily when thinking of her. Then he would proceed to scold himself and make mental notes that he was not in love with a mortal girl, no matter what everyone else said.

However, as days went by and he hadn't stalked her at all, he allowed himself some time to think. He eventually got to accepting the idea that he felt indeed guilty for what happened to her. The more he looked into it, the more he realized that he didn't exactly analyze the consequences when he was in New York, when he fought the Avengers or even while he was imprisoned in Asgard. The only ones that ever managed to make him think or care about his actions had been Thor while they were fighting and his mother. Or...adoptive mother, who he still mourned. His heart ached at the thought but he tried to make it go away. He didn't need this right now.

Sure, he had mixed feelings on whether or not he felt guilty about the whole attack or just what happened to her. Then he would ask himself if he actually allowed a mere mortal to change him mind of such important matters. 'Maybe it would have been better if she died during the attack.' he would think, but immediately panic at the idea of never having gotten to meet her. Either way, his train of thought would usually end with him facepalming and trying to find something to distract himself or one of his new 'friends' pestering him with questions or purely mocking remarks.  
And today it was no different. Tony joined him on the balcony soon after, throwing an arm over his shoulders.

"Thinking of her, Reindeer Games?" he asked, that cheeky grin ever-present.

"It is none of your concerns, Stark." he spat, pushing his hand away.

"Awwwww, don't be so meeean. I have a bit of a background with women. Maybe I could help." he tried getting close to the Trickster again.

"I do not require any assistance, Man of Iron. I am a God." he hissed, preparing to make his leave.

"You may be, but even as a God, you still need to go talk to her." Tony shouted after him, smiling knowingly not a minute later.

Though he completely ignored the ridiculous comments of a man who knew nothing about him, as soon as he entered the living room he shrugged and teleported elsewhere, failing to notice Clint passing a 20$ bill to Steve, with a sad smile on his face. What was the bet he had lost? Loki not resisting another day without going after Alana.

 

//To Alana

It had been a couple of days since she last saw Loki...errr....met? Heard? Talked to? Whatever. Since she freaked out when she found out who he was and hurt herself like the clumsy idiot she is. Moving her foot around on the pavement, she squinted her eyes when she felt the slight discomfort while bending her ankle to the left. He was right, his magic was too limited to finish it, but at least it saved her from a visit to the doctor and possibly an uncomfortable bandage.

Leaning her head upwards towards the darkening sky, although she couldn't exactly see this simple fact, she inhaled, a lazy smile making its way on her features. She was so confused at this point, that the only thing she could do was smile. She obviously didn't hate him, for she wouldn't have hugged/kissed his cheek so easily if she did. But could she consider him a friend? The more she thought about it, the more she realized she didn't blame him almost at all for having lost her sight and her carrier.

Technically, it was his fault because he had been the one who bring all the aliens here, but it wasn't him who hit her or who complicated her surgery... With a loud sigh she leaned against the bench back, closing her eyes and wondering if she'd ever hear of him again.

Little was her surprise when with a sudden gush of wind, she heard the all too familiar voice of the Norse God whispering into her ear.

"Good evening, darling." his voice was smooth and slick and shivers went down her spine but she jumped just a little, not so startled to have him stalking her again. Daresay, quite happy actually, since it meant she didn't scare him off with her....bitching.

"Hello, Loki. How are you today?" she questioned, looking into his general direction as she spoke.

"I am well, my dear. How is your ankle?" he purred into her ear and watched with a pleasant smile as a small shiver became visible. Could it be that they had similar effects on one another? He wasn't sure how he felt about that but at least he wasn't alone in this.

"My ankle is okay. Thank you very much for healing it. You saved me from a lot of trouble." she answered with a smile and he was ashamed to admit that this time he was the one to feel a small tingle in his stomach. She had a full-teeth-showing smile and it brightened up her whole appearance, regardless the unfocused or sometimes closed eyes.

His mind couldn't help but grasp the fact that she was a beautiful mortal. Er... Midgardian. Errrr. Woman. Yes. A beautiful woman.

"What were you doing out here?" he questioned after a moment of silence. 

"Just enjoying the weather. You know, there aren't many things a blind person can do." she answered, her eyes open as she looked at the sky, ignoring the fact that she couldn't actually see it. "The sky is dark, isn't it?" she asked him, not moving her head.

"Yes." he was startled by her sudden statement. "How do you know?" she simply shrugged. 

"There is a noticeable change in the atmosphere. I think I should head home before it starts raining. I haven't brought an umbrella with me." she got up and took her walking stick out of her bag. 

"May I join you?" he wouldn't admit that he was slightly anxious to hear her answer. 

"Sure. But I have to go to the local library first and check something." she extended her walking stick and patted he ground tentatively. 

Although he took a moment to wonder what would a blind person do at the library, he was delighted by the idea of visiting a place stuffed with Midgardian books, something he could occupy his time with when he wasn't stalking a certain lady, so he nodded shortly after. Only to announce his approval out loud when he saw her confused look once she didn't receive an answer.

They started walking, a bit rushed as to avoid the rain and in a couple of minutes they reached their first destination. He left Alana at the counter, talking to the nice librarian about some 'audiobooks' she had ordered and headed directly to the History and Mythology shelves, burying his nose in a thick old book about Norse Mythology.

Minutes passes like seconds and it still seemed as if he had just gotten into the library when he felt a warm hand press on his back.

"There you are." she whispered softly, patting his back to figure how he was seated. She soon noted that he was leaning against a bookshelf, probably reading.

"Oh yes, my dear. I must have lost track of time. Are you ready to go? Have you received you...audiobooks?" he turned over and looked at her with a warm smile gracing his features. Then it struck him.

"How did you find me?" if he could remember well, he had walked four rows to the left and then took one turn to the left then another one to the right.

"Telepathy, of course." she rolled her blind eyes, grinning widely. "I asked Mrs. Funders where was the Mythology section. I was pretty sure I'd find you here and I was right." she shrugged, reaching out and patting the book in his arms.

"What book is this?" she questioned, having trouble feeling the thick golden letters on cover although they were pretty prominent.

"Norse Mythology." he stated, eyeing her curiously. "Are you ready to go home?" he repeated the previous question.

"I would, but it's raining. Let's just say clumsy blind people and rain don't get along." she shrugged for the dozenth time that day and opened the book at a random page. "Were you reading about yourself?" a grin made her way on her lips and he looked a bit dumbfounded.

He cleared his throat before speaking. "In actuality, I was reading about my Mother. The mortals seem to portrait her quite well." her grin grew into a warm smile and possibly, full of compassion.

"Would you like to read to me?" her question was definitely unexpected. He took a moment to process what she said but then his features brightened as he slowly took her hand and walked her to the center-reading room. He chuckled as he realized that she asked him right before he could offer to use his powers to take them to her house. But oh well. He would choose spending more time with her over any activity.

So he took a seat next to her and opened the book on his lap, feeling her curl up against him as his cheeks flushed the slightest shade of pink.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a slightly awkward situation for him, having the redhead snuggling into his arm as he read about Heimdall and his powers which enabled him to see everything that happened within the nine realms. Which meant that he knew full well what Loki was doing at the moment.

He stopped reading and looked up, at the ceiling. There was a painting of a galaxy, The Milky Way, he noted after analyzing the faded paint. However, his mind wandered to his life back on Asgard. The way he spent his time there before his brother's crowning. Before he found out who he was. He realized he would have enjoyed to know her before. On Asgard, whether she was human or a goddess.

He would have enjoyed reading to her in these moments of mutual understanding and pleasurable silence when the words he read had no meaning and the only thing that mattered was their closeness. Yes, Heimdall could see that. And his Mother would enjoy that very much. To see her son happy, content and understood.

He would love to be able to see Frigga smile. To have her see him happy next to a woman who didn't seem to hate him like everyone else did. He put one arm over Alana's shoulder and pulled her closer, kissing her forehead. 

"Why did you stop reading?" She questioned, having him notice only then that it indeed has been quite a while since the comfortable silence fell between them. 

"I was thinking." He let go of her only to feel her nuzzle into his shoulder once again.

"About what?" She started patting his wrist, seemingly looking for something. 

"Mother." The silence fell once again but she kept patting his wrists. 

"What are you doing?" He quirked one brow, looking down at her only to find her own brows furrowed.

"I find it strange that a gentleman like you doesn't carry a watch." She finally stopped patting his wrists, turning her head up to face him, closed eyes yet a soft smile on her face. "Do you happen to have the time?"

He was slightly startled by her question but soon recovered and told her that it was precisely ten minutes to five.

"Damn....I guess I should be heading home by now. I still have to prepare dinner. She sighed and moved into a less awkward position. "And I wanted you to read about yourself. I'm quite curious to see how many of those stories are true." she giggled although she couldn't see his expression.

"I doubt you want that. Either way. It has stopped raining. Would you like me to take you home?" He helped her up and after gathering their things, they left the library, not forgetting to bid goodbye to Mrs. Funders.

For the most part, the trip to Alana's house was rather silent. More than half way through it, she finally decided to ask what was bugging her for a while now.

"Hey, Loki...you've mentioned your mother twice today..." She played with the walking stick, twirling it around before returning to patting the ground before her with it once again.

"Ah, yes. I do miss her. Out of everyone on Asgard, she seemed to be the only one not to judge me for my actions and my way of living." he answered, looking straight ahead, although he was aware that she couldn't see his facial expression.

"Aww. I see. She seems nice." Alana shrugged her shoulder and kept walking. "I still can't believe I am talking to an actual God about other actual Gods..." she giggled childishly and turned to him, walking sideways. "You’re real, aren't you?" she poked him with the handle of her walking stick.

"Very much so, my dear." he wrapped an arm around her waist and turned her so that she was walking straight once again, keeping his arm there. "See?" he squeezed her waist for emphasis.

"But it's weeeeeeeeeird." she somehow stretched, adjusting comfortably to his hold. Although he initially wanted to let go of her after proving his point, he kept holding onto her after noticing that she had gotten comfortable.

"If it is weird for you then it should be weird for me too, to walk down the street with a Midgardian." he simply stated, smirking slightly.

"I'm the good type of Midgardian, though." she smiled at him right before tripping over a small rock and wobbling a bit next to him. He tightened his grip on her waist once again.

"You are, you are. And a bit clumsy." he chuckled.

"It comes with the blindness." she pointed to her eyes.

"I'm so-"

"No, it's okay, really. I actually was clumsy before too." she giggled, fake-wobbling again.

"Have you not mentioned that you had been a dancer? How does a dancer cope with clumsiness?" he chuckled again, watching her curiously.

"Dancing is different." she pouted, continuing to walk.

"Yes. It requires more coordination." he teased, watching her grow slightly angrier. He found it amusing, how she got angry with him so easily yet act like they were best friends in the next second. His heart ached when he thought of the word ' friends' for a moment but he decided to ignore it and move on, slightly tickling her side to make her anger dissipate easier. She squirmed a bit and a mischievous grin graced his features. So she was ticklish.

"So tell me, Almighty God of Mischief. Would you allow the clumsy blind Midgardian to make you dinner?" she suddenly asked after a momentary silence. He was slightly taken aback but nodded then voiced his answer.

"The clumsy blind Midgardian cooks?" he continued to tease.

"Well, I learned how to cook before losing my sight." she scrunched her nose slightly and huffed her cheeks before turning to her right. He hadn't noticed that they made it to the building she lived in.

Reaching into her inside pocket, she pulled out the key, unlocked the door and got in, Loki following her inside shortly after. Walking the three flings of stairs to her apartment, she opened that one too and allowed Loki to follow her yet again. In the back of her head she couldn't help but be glad that the landlady didn't see her coming in. She wasn't very fond of strangers. Especially sexy-strangers-who-attempted-genocide.

"Make yourself comfortable. There is a bookcase in the living room, maybe you will find something you like?" she suggested, placing her things away and going to change, as she announced, before disappearing into a different room.

He took off his jacket and looked around the small but cozy living room. It wasn't what he expected to see when he imagined the house, but then again, he wasn't sure if he expected anything at all. The room was surprisingly tidy for a person who can't see. But he did notice a pattern in the way everything was set, making him smile as he realized that she had to memorize the place for all the objects in her apartment in order to be able to function at full power.

Turning his attention on the bookcase, he noticed that they were all neatly placed, although there was no trace of dust or of them having been there for very long. Did she read? How does a blind person read normal books? He shrugged and skimmed over the titles, noting that there were all types of books, from children ones to the scientific things that Tony and Bruce talked about, to what looked like schoolbooks and for the most part, fiction.

He grinned and picked up a book that seemed older than the rest, reading the title out loud - Wuthering Heights - and opened it at a random page, skimming through the text. He managed to pick up names, Heathcliff, Catherine, but that was about it when he heard Alana return to the living-room.

"Found anything interesting?" She questioned, smiling brightly, looking up at him. At first, when he turned around, he was shocked to see her eyes pierce right through his blue-green ones. Startled, he didn't know what to answer, but he calmed down when he realized that her eyes started moving the way they did when she was scared about being wrong or lost.

"Ah, yes. I believe so. It is called 'Wuthering Heights'." The words rolled off his tongue in a strange way, making her giggle at the accent, but she soon clapped her hands once, smiling once again.

"I absolutely love that book! Would you like reading it to me?" she asked hopefully and with a chuckle, he approved, following her to the kitchen.

He took a moment to observe her attire. She was wearing a loose beige sweater and brown tights, together with fluffy bunny slippers, which made him have to suppress a laugh, but his eyes soon traveled to her beautiful ginger locks that were messily put up in a bun. He briefly wondered if she intended to make it look like that, because it frames her face perfectly and brought about a lighter air around her.

//Wild timeskip

Half an hour later their meal was almost done and Loki was still seated at the table, a big cup of tea in front of him as he read, having gone through at least 40 pages worth of quality writing as he listened to her move about the kitchen, finding no problem in dealing with preparing what seemed like an intricate dish.

He must have been too absorbed because he noticed her moving outside the kitchen after swiftly having turned off the stove and only then did he head the phone ring. He put his book down and patiently waited for her to return, surprised to see a look of sadness adorning her once bright features.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was about time something this major would happen between them, no? Also, Loki makes up his mind about what he wants to do with/for Alana.

Although she initially refused to tell him what had been going on, who was the call from and what made her mood drop, after a beautiful night spent together "watching" silly movies (she just kept her eyes closed and her head leaning back on the cushions, concentrating on imagining what was going on) and eating a dinner he hadn't expected to taste so good, considering it was made by a blind person, he eventually found out. He almost hated his persuasion skills now that he thought about what she had told him.

And that was the main reason why Loki stayed up the whole night, mostly with his face hidden by his large arms, in deep thought as he considered all the possibilities, the rest having conversations with his brother and Tony and eventually anyone who wanted to know what was wrong. He didn't care anymore. He didn't even know why he felt so devastated by it, but he knew for a fact that he wanted to do something about it.

His mind kept wandering back to the moment she eventually moved her head to look in his direction.

"It was my ophthalmologist." she breathed out.

"Your what?" he questioned, unfamiliar with what seemed to be medical terms.

"Eye doctor." she explained, before taking another deep breath.

"Oh. I see. Was it something related to your sight?" at that, she nodded, not noticing how he leaned closer, intrigued by what she was saying.

"Yes..." she took another deep breath. It was obvious that the following things weren't easy for her to say. It was also obvious that he really wanted to hear, since he pestered her the whole evening. "He told me about the surgery..."

"Surgery?" he nudged her on.

"Yes. Surgery. There is a surgery I can undergo that might solve my problems. And I would hopefully be able to see again." she covered her face with her small hands.

He reached out and took her hands in his, slowly stroking her knuckles.

"Then what's the problem? Why are you not doing this...surgery?" he pushed, intrigued.

"Because I don't have the money for the surgery. And the bank won't give me a loan." she whispered rushed, hoping that he will either not hear or understand and drop the subject.

"The only problem you have is your Midgardian currency?" one of his eyebrows were quirked as he tried to take in the small worry line on her forehead and the way her lips were slowly turning into a pout.

"It might not be important for a god, but for me, it's the only thing that stands between the blindness and the possibility of seeing again..." she scrunched her nose and sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"I see." He whispered and that was the only moment when she realized how close he actually was. She jerked up a bit, but didn't move much, not knowing where exactly he stood on the couch.

"Can we just talk about so- " she didn't manage to finish her sentence when she felt cold fingers on her forehead.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, finally having felt his even breath on her face. He didn't answer, he just continued to slowly caress her forehead and then her temples, slowly massaging them.

"I do not like how much this bothers you. I wish I could help." he continued to slowly caress and smooth out the expression wrinkles that adorned her otherwise lovely features, slowly drawing down to the lines around her mouth. He brushed one thumb over her lips before leaning up to press his lips to her forehead.

She squeaked in surprise, moving away just a bit, but not enough, as she could still feel his lips very close to her skin.

"I truly am deeply sorry. For everything that has happened to you. For what has been and is my fault. And for everything else that isn't. For the fact that you can't see me as I see you and for the fact that you might never will." she wanted to squeal but stopped herself.

She didn't know where all that was coming from, but in all honesty, she couldn't care less. All she wanted to do at the moment was to wrap her arms around him and hug him tightly. Because of the way he spoke those words. The way he apologized let out enough feeling for her to know that he truly meant it and he was indeed heartbroken. And it made her heart ache too.

"Loki...." she tentatively raised her arms and proceeded to wrap them around him. He sighed and hugged back in their awkward position on the couch, him almost hovering over her as he snuggled closer, sighing contently.

"You don't have to feel sorry. It's okay. Some things can't be changed. I'm okay with my current situation. It's not your fault so don't apologize." She searched for his face and slowly caressed his cheeks when she found it.

"Alana...I..." she hushed him by placing one slender finger to his cold lips, with impressive precision for a person who couldn't see his face. He sucked in a breath when her fingers touched his lips and it was then when she had time to fully analyze the scent that invaded her feelings.

Loki smelled of cool rain, of musk and peppermint, but there was something else, something that enveloped her feelings and made her head spin the more she stayed close to him, taking in the delicious scent that seemed too intoxicating to be real. For a second she thought he could be drugging her or something. After all, he was the God of Mischief. She then wondered if it was just some sort of weird Asgardian cologne that he used. However, regardless to the images invading her mind, nothing could have been compared to what happened next.

If her eyes weren't closed already, they would have fluttered closed right when a pair of cold, unexpectedly soft lips brushed against her own. She let out a whimper of surprise and felt him pull away.

"Alana..I'm sorry. I know you don't..." This time it was her who cut him off, by clumsily pulling him closer and kissing him again. Moments later, their lips parted but he didn't move away again. He just snuggled up against her, having found a comfortable cuddling position. Although curled up against him, she did her best to cover her face with her hands. This only made the smile on his lips turn into a wholehearted laugh.  
"Whut?" she mumbled, her face hidden in his sweater.

"Nothing." he chuckled again, carefully stroking the back of her head. "I'm just glad that you didn't reject me."

And glad he was, indeed, but at the same time, when he eventually left her house and returned at the Stark Tower, the importance of her problem, the fact that he couldn't help... Everything came back and invaded his mind. He didn't know for how long he stood on the stairs, not bothering to take off his coat, and watched his hands, trying his best to ignore Thor without sending him flying through the wall, thinking about his magic and wondering how long it would take him to give her back the ability to see with those damned magic restraints Odin put on him. The thought that he wouldn't be able to was a bit too much. He closed his eyes and let out a low grunt.

"Brother." he spat, finally managing to get Thor to stop talking. He looked up and saw the blond's face beaming in delight. 'Of course the oaf would react if I called him like that.'

"Yes, dear brother. Will you tell me what bothers you? You have been standing here for the past twenty minutes." this only made Loki roll his eyes.

"I am fine. Nothing happened. Stop pestering me. It's not like I'd ever tell you anything." he knew those weren't the best words to address Thor at the moment, but he didn't really care, after all. Alana was important.

"She rejected him." he heard Tony's voice and looking up, he saw him standing next to his adoptive brother, who had the general dumb look on his face, only slightly sadder.

"She did not." he answered, although he knew they would mock him anyways.

"Then you killed her?" Tony continued. Loki rolled his eyes again and finally took his coat off, placing it in the coats closet in the hall right before the lounge-area.

"Definitely. I have slaughtered her in unspeakable ways." he sat down on the couch and covered his eyes with one arm.

"You're acting weird, Reindeer Games. Do I have to assemble the Avengers?" Tony sat down next to him, soon followed by Thor.

"What's wrong with your baby brother, Thunder head?" Thor shrugged and his face contorted in even more worry.

Loki was pretty sure that one more word would get him to punch them both. Or use magic on them both. But he couldn't do that. If he used too much magic or caused too much fuss, they would lock him up again and he couldn't allow that to happen. He needed to see and possibly cure Alana.

"She's blind." he decided to take it slow.

"Yea. Clint and Capsicle told us already. Any other news?" Tony of course, mocked.

"She is blind?!" Thor asked, confusion and concern gracing his features.

"Yes. Where were you when we sent Clint and Steve after Loki?" Tony seemed exasperated at this point. And strangely, he didn't have any sort of alcohol around him.

"...I was eating the new Poptarts they bought..." Tony and Loki facepalmed at the same time. "Did you fall in love with a blind woman, brother?"

The question made Tony burst laughing, holding his stomach as he struggled not to fall off the couch. Maybe he wasn't as sober as Loki first expected him to be. Either way, he chose to ignore the obnoxious billionaire.

"Yes. And I need help."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has easily made his way into helping Alana. Things go both right and wrong.

The following day Loki showed up at her doorstep with a box in hand. He had big news to share and he was hoping that she will want to celebrate in whatever way. Thus, the box he was gripping a bit nervously as the door opened to reveal an old but seemingly elegant lady.

"Who are you, young man?" she asked, a frown on her face.

"Erm. Good afternoon, Mrs. Greenword, I believe?" he spoke hopefully, remembering Alana once mentioned the name.

"Yes. What do you want?" he could see it on her face that she was a bit surprised he knew her name, but she remained firm.

"Is Alana at home? I would like to talk to her." the woman looked him up and down suspiciously, finally eyeing the box in his hands.

"She's a bit down at the moment. What if it's your fault? What's with the box?" at that, he raised a brow. If this lady was the one Alana mentioned, then she knew very well what was up with her, so why the questionnaire?

"I can assure you that I didn't do anything to upset her. And this is just a small gift. May I see her now? Maybe I will cheer her up." with a sigh, the woman stepped aside and let Loki in, keeping her eyes on him until he knocked on the door to Alana's apartment.

//Time skip

Loki was a bit unsure of how they ended up like this, but he didn't have any complains. She was on her couch, laying on her back and trying to catch her breath. She was frowning a bit, trying to show that she was still upset at what he had done, but probably not as much as she would have liked to.

"I hate...you." she finally spoke, taking small pauses to breathe in as she talked.

"No, you don't." he answered, a certain smugness in his voice. "You love me." he reached out and took her hand, pressing what was left of the cupcake into her hand. "There you go." 

"I do not. And don't. Ever. Tickle. Me. Again. I will brutally murder you." she tried to sound as threatening as possible while catching her breath, sitting almost half-naked on her couch and eating a vanilla cupcake.

"Oh, my. I am terrified." he joked and pulled her closer, earning a small grunt.

"Stop pulling and pushing me around, Loki. I'm not a rag doll." she whined and tried pushing him away, knowing very well that he could tickle her again.

"No, no, my dear, you are my rag doll until you give me a satisfactory answer. Now what do you say?" he whispered in her ear, taking the cupcake wrapper out of her hand and tossing it on the table once she had finished nibbling at it.

"The answer is still no, Loki. I am not going to accept that big of a 'friendly gift' from a total stranger." he sighed once again, it being the third time he was given the same answer. He was about to reach for a new cupcake but decided against it, instead pulling her half onto his lap, burying his face into her almost fully uncovered shoulder.

"Please, Alana. The amount of money truly doesn't matter for Stark. His only reaction when I explained the situation was to ask where was his cheque book. He knows how much help I want to help and how important this is to the both of us. Please. Do not take this as pity. It is just something I feel I should do as a part of my redemption. I truly feel responsible for what had happened to you and I want....I want to make it a bit better. Please."

The words sounded weird even in his own mind. Spoken out loud they were full-on bizarre but he didn't care. He truly wanted her to accept the offer and let Stark pay for her surgery. He had already promised to work for the money. He would help S.H.I.E.L.D as much as he could with his limited powers. But he needed to do this. And he hoped she understood.

He pressed his lips to the junction of her neck and shoulder and waited. Soon enough he felt her move and her small hands cupped his face, pulling him up to look at her.

"Loki... If... it means so much to you...Then I'll accept. You know how bad I want this surgery. I just don't want to take advantage of anybody in order to get it." she spoke softly, whispering loud enough only for him to hear. In that moment, she didn't need her sight to feel the smile that graced his features just before his lips pressed to hers in a chaste kiss.

//Longer time skip

It had been a few hours since she was brought back into the white room. She was still out cold and even though the blasted Midgardian contraptions were beeping periodically he was growing impatient. And worried. Mostly worried. It had gotten even worse when the doctor came in and told him that the surgery wasn't a complete success and there might be chances that she will slowly lose her sight afterwards.

He sighed heavily and gently squeezed her hand, finally putting his head down on the bed for a moment, trying to clear his mind. The good thing was that they wouldn't take the bandages off for a while, but he still had to tell her somehow... It terrified him to know that she might end up heartbroken after the whole ordeal.

Somewhere in the middle of his confusing thoughts, he must have fallen asleep because when he woke up the sun seemed to be setting and Alana was caressing his left hand, clumsily playing with his fingers and patting what protruding veins she could find.

"You're up." he whispered, squeezing her hand. He shifted to sit on the bed next to her.

"And so are you. How's it going?" she smiled widely, squeezing his hand in return.

"Everything is fine. How are you feeling?" he pulled her a bit closer, kissing her temple.

"I'm good. When will I be able to take the bandages off? I can't even open my eyes..." she patted at the bandages on her cheeks, but he took her hands in one of his when she was reaching her eyes.

"When the doctor comes to take them off. Now stop fooling around." he pressed small kisses on her hands before letting them go and moving to place a sweet kiss on her lips.

"You're so weird." she whispered softly against his lips.

"So are you." he smiled against her lips, slowly pecking them again. They stood like that, talking softly and kissing even softer until the doctor came in and told them the news.

She took it better than Loki originally expected. When the doctor told her, she just squeezed his hand really hard and nodded. She stood silent and listened patiently to everything the doctor had to say and only cried small tears when he took the bandages off, allowing her to see for the first time in two years.

Obviously, the first thing her eyes landed on, after inspecting her hands and scrunching her nose at her short nails, was Loki's worried face. Her heart filled with warmth and she soon realized she was blushing.

He just stood there, silently waiting for her reaction. The doctor left sometime after taking off her bandages and now they were there, looking at each other, and her tears seemed to be flowing even more now. He was worried, but did not move, letting her take everything in before making any move.

Then worries started flooding his mind. What if she rejected him? What if she pushed him away now that she tried to surgery, saw that it didn't work out as planned and....most importantly...saw him. The monster he was.

With a loud sigh, he decided it was time to speak. Now or never. If she rejected him, he would have to live with it, like he did with everyone else's hate and rejection. "Alana....? Do you...?"

With a small squeal, that honestly scared him a little, she lunged forward, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I can see you. I can finally see you." she whispered softly into his shoulder, hugging him as tight as she could. He hugged back, not wanting to let her go, fighting back the tears that threatened to escape now that he saw she didn't reject him.

When she eventually pulled away, long minutes after, she cupped his face and and simply stared at him, admiring his face entirely.

"You eyes are greener than I imagined and your skin paler..." her thumbs gently brushed his cheekbones. "You're handsomer than I thought when we first met.." she concluded with a wink.


	9. The Misadventures - Encounter with the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here comes the next chapter. Because of the last chapter being technically the last one, people asked for more Loki x Alana fluff so here it is. The following chapters are shorter, but they are simply parts of their relationship. I have decided to name them The misadventures of Loki and Alana in Relationshipland. I know, not the most inspired name out there. Please enjoy. Any sort of feedback is greatly appreciated!

It had been a bit over a week since Alana was out of the hospital and every little thing caught her attention. She was fascinated by all the little things she missed in the 2 years her mind had been drowned in darkness. Loki was thoroughly amused by this, but at the same time it made him happy inside that she was able to enjoy this all over again.

He would often find himself sitting on the couch or by the door, watching her as she childishly admired a ray of light entering the room or caressing the pages of a book as she read the words out loud, as if to make sure that she could indeed see them and comprehend the message on her own. A small honest smile tugged at his lips every time and he had to refrain from attacking her with kisses and hugs and all the things that were painfully uncharacteristic to him.

 

Today was one of those days, when she was preparing lunch for the two of them, for he had taken the habit of spending the whole day with her, she would roll around a vegetable, admire its lines and sometimes squeal or exclaim happily when she found something interesting (as in, a cute-shaped vegetable).

 

He was seated at the table, watching her while deep in thought when the doorbell rang. She politely asked him to go answer the door and, being the gentleman he is, Loki did. However, not little was his surprise when a bouquet of roses was almost shoved in his labdomen, the person probably having aimed at Alana's chest.

"Hello?" Loki pushed away the bouquet away and quirked a brow at the male.

"You're not Alana." the slightly shorter male announced, looking completely confused. "Did she move? Mrs. Greenword said she should be at home..."

"I am obviously not Alana, but she is at home. What would you like with her?" he questioned, getting slightly pissed at the male.

"I just want to talk to her and give her the flowers. No need to be so aggressive, buddy." Was this mortal trying to mock him? Did he just call him 'buddy'? His fingers twitched and he had to remind himself that he is not allowed to kill. Anything. 

"Tyler. What the hell are you doing here?" came Alana's surprised voice as she approached the door, a wet kitchen towel in her hands.

"Hey, babe. I see the rumors were true. I missed you." his eyes gleamed with something she couldn't quite place, but she was certain that wasn't how a person who missed you looks like.

"What do you want?" she took the bouquet and looked at it curiously. Her favourite flowers. Of course he would remember something like that.

"Well I heard you got your sight back and I wanted to talk to you. Can we talk without the zombie listening?" he flashed her a perfect smile and for a moment she considered the possibility. After all, they dated for over a year back then. But no, she knew him too well. So with a fake smile mimicking his own, she handed him the bouquet and stepped away from the door.

"I'm sorry, Tyler. You fooled me for too long. Plus, do you seriously think any sane woman would go back to someone like you after you left me when I needed you most?" she spat, deciding to look at Loki because it calmed her. The raven haired man walked a bit closer a put a hand on the small of her back.

"But baby, I told you that..." the man named Tyler tried. Loki tensed and was about to launch at him, but refrained.

"Oh yes, you told me you couldn't be with someone who can't take care of themselves. Well guess what, I made it. And I found someone a billion times better than your sorry ass. Now if you excuse us." she finished with a wave and closed the door, locking it before turning around to head for the kitchen.

However, Loki caught her arm and pulled her against his chest.

"I don't know if you said it just to make him feel bad or you truly meant it, but it's....so very important for me that you, even if for a short while, consider me that good for you." he kissed her hair and held her tightly.

"I mean it, Loki. You're the best thing that happened to me." she pushed her head back and reached up to cup his face upside-down, pulling him down for a kiss.


	10. The Misadventures - She is a what?! (Meeting the Avengers)

Time passed quickly since the surgery and Alana was finally fully accommodated to her life with functioning eyes. She even received her glasses that she currently only needed to use while reading, so as to not harm her already fragile sight. She wasn't complaining, though, being extremely happy that she was finally capable of fully experiencing the world without having to touch, pat or bump into everything.

Loki, on the other hand, was displeased, to the least. This was not how things were supposed to go. He truly hoped that her life would get better with the surgery, but it seemed things were already starting to go down, even if only slightly.

He had also started working with S.H.I.E.L.D (but mostly Stark), as promised, and he would use his knowledge to help them with research, realizing soon that although the technology was different and so were the terms, the basics were the same in both cultures. Which made it easier but it drained his energy and magic anyway, seeing as he had to magically show them everything, most of the time, for Stark and Bruce to fully comprehend the complexity of the Asgardian discoveries.

It was all for good use, because he was aware that this way, he gained respect and credibility among the Avengers and the S.H.I.E.L.D agents, as well as more liberty to explore and use more of his magic. Which he intended to put to good use later on.

Unfortunately, there was one thing that he could not escape, and that was the Avengers wanting to meet Alana, the girl he was doing all these for. After a lot of persuasion and annoying conversations, he finally gave in and decided that he would bring her at the Tower once, hoping to shut them up.

Thus, he was now in the elevator, holding Alana's hand in a fake attempt to calm her down, truly trying to keep his calm and try not to kill everyone in the room. Luckily, when the doors opened, there was only his brother in the room, stuffing his face with the 'glorious Tarts of Pop'. However, when he saw them walk in, he immediately put the treat aside and walked up to them, greeting them with a blindingly wide smile, hugging Alana a bit too hard. At which Loki could barely contain his growl.

"Good afternoon, Lady Ala-" Thor tried to finish his sentence but a seemingly pain-filled shriek stopped him. They all turned to look behind the blond god and see where it had came from, and their eyes landed upon Tony Stark, glass half turned in hand, scotch pouring on the floor.

"Brother Anthony, what bothers you so deeply?" Thor asked, confusion and worry visible on his face.

"Is this her?!" he held one hand up, rudely pointing at the female standing between the two gods. He squinted his eyes when she waved with a smile.

"Hello, Stark." she eyed him curiously, awaiting a reaction, just like the rest of them. Soon enough Bruce and Steve entered the room, asking what happened.

"YOU. Are. The. One. LOKI. Is. Dating??" he emphasized his name more than the other words, almost fuming at the scene.

"I guess." she shrugged. "I wanted to thank you for paying for the surgery. It truly means a lot." Tony just shook his head as she watched him, a familiar charming smile greeting him.

By this point, everyone in the room was utterly confused. Loki was also angry and/or jealous, but he kept his calm and moved closer to her just a bit.

"I didn't know it was for YOU. In case you forgot, I didn't know your real name, Chanel." he sighed and moved to the bar to pour himself another glass.

"I'm not Chanel anymore." her smile began turning into a full smirk.

"Well obviously." Stark almost faceplanted on the counter, sulking in defeat.

In the meantime, everyone was painfully confused. Thor munched on his Poptarts silently, looking from Alana and Loki to the sulking Tony. Steve and Bruce were watching Stark awkwardly, wondering what to do.

"Can someone tell us what the hell is going on?" Bruce finally spoke.

By this point, Alana was simply trying to get Loki to calm down, hugging him tightly and continuously reassuring him that it's not as bad as it seems.

"I've known Alana for quite some time. But by her stage name, Chanel. Before the attack, she used to be a cabaret dancer at my favourite discreet club. I tried to ask her out thousands of times, sent her presents, I even tried to pay her. She refused every single time." he took a sip of his scotch and glared in Loki's direction. "She always said it was against club policies and besides, she was taken. I never got my chance and after the New York thing, I lost her. Only to find you in Reindeer Games' hands." he took another gulp of scotch.

Alana just laughed at his sulking and cupped Loki's face, noticing that he had already relaxed. Loki sighed in what seemed like relief and leaned down to peck her lips. "Now I understand why you didn't want to take the money." he whispered in her ear before pulling away and taking her hand in his, kissing it gingerly.

"What is a cabaret dancer?" Thor finally spoke, after having finished his Poptarts. He was also growing tired of moving his head from left to right to look at everyone in the room. He looked genuinely confused.

"A cabaret dancer is a stage performer. Dancer, singer, actor, actress in my case. Fun things. It definitely did not include flirting or dating clients." she playfully glared at Tony before snuggling into Loki's arms.

"Are you ever going back to being a burlesque entertainer?" Tony asked, a sparkle in his eyes.

"I don't know. I never really checked if Mabel rebuilt the club or anything. So I'm not sure if I will go back to being a cabaret dancer..."

"Oh, she rebuilt it. And she's hiring." Tony took his glass and took the last gulp before putting it down.

"You did not..." she watched him in disbelief.

"Oh yes, I did. Paid for everything, on account that she keeps a spot open for you at all times. J.A.R.V.I.S, call Mabel."

Everyone in the room continued staring at him for a while before Thor broke the ice by mentioning he needed more Poptarts and inviting them to join him, leaving a hopeful Tony behind.


	11. Morning - The Misadventures

It was another perfect morning for the two of them. Ever since it started, this was the thing that kept her going throughout the day. Shifting comfortably, she nuzzled closer to him, sighing happily. Her back was pressed against his naked chest and his right arm was wrapped tightly around her waist, keeping her close. His breath was even, sign that he was still sleeping.

Which was weird. She didn't bother to open her eyes and check the time, she could feel the annoying light on her face when she woke up so she guessed it was way past the time Loki usually woke. She smiled at the thought of him being a morning person and how he scolded her for lazing around until past 8 am.

Reaching down, she grabbed the hand that was on her waist and pulled it up to her chest. She interwined her fingers with his bigger, slender ones and brought their hands to her lips, kissing his knuckles. It was a thing she would do whenever she woke up before him. However rare, she cherished the moments when she would silently thank him for all he has done for her, for everything he risked to give her her sight back, to love her and be with her.

It was a habit of hers to keep her eyes closed as much as she could. Despite getting her sight back, six months after the surgery things were going worse than planned. She was losing her sight faster than expected and every day she woke up with the fear of having gone blind once again over the night.

However, when she opened her eyes, she certainly wasn't expecting the sight in front of her. The usual first move was to reach for her glasses before inspecting the room to see how her eyes were doing that day. But today...

She marveled at the texture of Loki's fingers. The texture. How his fingers ironically looked more elegant that hers. Which was slightly explainable since she had to work with her hands a lot on the pole, while he usually used magic. But...How could she see the texture?!

Freaking out, she started frantically looking around the room, observing that she was indeed right, her sight was frighteningly good. Which only meant one thing.

"LOKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII." she was pissed. He promised her that he would do anything to compromise their future yet here he was, sleeping soundly because he had drained himself of all magic to make this possible.

He simply grunted in response and turned on his back, using the hand that was once in hers to cover his face from the sun.

"I see you're up." he sarcastically noted before grunting again as he felt her straddle his lower abdomen. A smirk graced his sleepy features and he removed his hand, ready to take in the beautiful sight before him. "Enjoying the gift - OW!"

She hit him with a pillow as hard as she could.

"What the hell were you thinking, Loki?! What if anyone caught you? I thought we decided to do it some other time, when you would have gained their trust and they let you use your magic without restrain..." she let herself fall on his chest, cuddling into it.

With a soft sigh, he wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss to her forehead. "I didn't want to wait anymore. I know you were trying to hide it from me, but I could see how sad it made you to wake up with poorer sight every day."

She crawled up, kissing him deeply. "Thank you. So much." he nodded, capturing her lips once again. "When will you stop doing everything for me?"

At that, he rolled them over, comfortably sitting between her legs. "When I die." he looked down at her, his eyes full of honesty and love and she couldn't contain the tears that started rolling down her face.

"I love you so much, Loki."

"As I love you, my dear." he whispered right before she pulled him down by the shoulders, kissing him yet again.


	12. Diamonds are a girl's best friends  - The Misadventures of Loki and Alana in Relationshipland.

The final notes of the well known song were heard as the redhead kicked her legs and ran off the stage, the audience in the dimly lit bar applauding madly and cheering on the dancers. The first part of the show was over, where they sang and danced to 'Diamonds are a girl's best friends', one of the musicals that was interpreted the most in cabaret clubs.

However, that night the customers were in for a surprise because the club has just introduced a new performance where the dancers would dress up like the usual waitresses and 'serve' the customers with a new show.

Alana, with her new, improved sight and far less clumsy movements, was now fully changed and waiting for the lights to go on so she'd start her routine. Gripping the tray tightly, she wondered if Mable would disapprove of her choice of performance. For she had a certain customer in mind.

A spotlight was on her and she soon trotted from behind the curtain, dancing proudly all the way to the table that was closest to the scene. Without a second thought, she plopped onto the lap of said customer, placing the tray on the table. She started her routine, doing small agile gymnast-like moves around him, gently pushing his hands away each time he tried to get a hold of her.

 

Right before the routine was over, she straddled him, cupping his face as she placed a soft kiss to his thin lips. This time she let him wrap him arms around her to deepen the kiss but only because the lights were already off by the time he made his move.

"I'll be out in 10. We just have to bid the customers goodbye. Come backstage after that."

"I know. I'll meet you there." And indeed he knew because he always attended her performances.

He never even approached the bar when she wasn't there. In all honesty, as much he appreciated her talent and dedication for what she was doing, he hated to have her dance not exactly properly dressed in front of the weirdest of men. He loved to see her perform, but he would have liked if she only did it for him.

Thus, if the signs she wore weren't proof enough that she was taken, he would always sit by the stage to guard her. He didn't cared who called him over protective. It was something he loved doing. She stood from his lap and sautered backstage before all the performers for the night thanked the audience for their presence, striking their signature poses.

While this was happening on the stage, a man in his mid-fourties approached Loki, eventually sitting next to him. 

"How did you get her to do that? She even kissed you. Before the attack she never even approached the customers." Loki ignored him for the most part. It wasn't the first time somebody did this and he usually ended it with a sarcastic remark. However, this man didn't seem to understand that he was being ignored.

"How much did you pay her?" Was the questioned that ticked the God off. He had a madman look on when he eyed the man that seemed to finally get the hint as he backed off. 

"A marriage." Loki spat, lifting up his left hand that sported and elegant, thin yet intricately designed golden ring. The man's jaw dropped and his head snapped to the stage, searching 'Chanel''s hand that indeed held a similar golden ring. Her middle finger too had a big diamond right that sparkled in the spotlight.

The man backed off completely, leaving the table without another word. Minutes later, Loki was already backstage, kissing his wife passionately, ignoring the jealous looks of her coworkers.


	13. Twenty-two - The Misadventures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used is Secret Garden - The things you are to me. It was requested by a dear reader on deviantart that I use the song in the story.

_Sometimes I wake at night_

_And suddenly take fright_

_You might be just fantasy_

 

She woke up startled by the sound of the kettle. The room was dark and for a second she thought that maybe it had all been but a dream and she was still blind and there was no Loki. She pushed the thought away and blinked several times before adjusting to the darkness of the room.

By the looks of it, the sun had set a while ago and she had fallen asleep on the couch, reading a book that was now seated on the little coffee table in their shared living room. The sound of the kettle was an obvious sign that Loki got home from work and maybe made himself a cup of tea.

With a smile on her face, she tip-toed to the kitchen and poked her head in, seeing him leaning against the kitchen counter, his green teacup in hand and another purple one on the counter, both steaming. His eyes were closed and it looked like he was focusing on something.

 

_But then you reach for me_

_And once again I see_

_All the things you are to me_

 

That was when she heard it, the soft rhythm of the song coming from the radio. A small grin appeared on her face when she realized what song it was. Taking advantage of his tranquility, she trotted over to where he was and wrapped her small hands over his, that were holding the mug.

"Hello, love." he opened his eyes, a genuine smile on his lips as he pulled his hands away and put the cup down.

"Hello." she smiles cheekily, inching closer so he could hug her to his chest, which he did not a moment later. "When did you get home?"

"A few minutes ago. I didn't want to wake you up. You need good rest." his smile grew into a smirk that only brought a pout to her lips.

"I don't think I can rest more than I am at the moment. I am literally doing nothing the whole day. It's boring." he chuckled at her comment and moved one hand from her waist to her round belly, softly caressing it through the material of his green sweater that she loved wearing.

"Maybe I can take a few days off and stay with you?" he suggested, leaning in to press a soft kiss to her hairline. She giggles and nodded happily.

"Yes yes yes, please do! Can you stay home until he comes?" she batted her lashes pleadingly, leaning up to pecks his lips.

"You know I can't, love. I can take off tomorrow and Friday and have a prolonged weekend?" she pouted again but wrapped her arms around his torso and hid her face into his chest.

"Okay." she nodded energetically. He cupped her cheeks and pulled her head up for a kiss.

"Twenty-two days to go." he whispered soon after pulling back. She smiled at him, pecking his lips again.

"It's not sure he will be born right then, Loki."

"I know, I just like to have something slightly secure to hold on to while I'm waiting." he knelt down in front of her and pulled the sweater up, revealing her plump stomach.

Using both hands, he gently brushed the surface of her tummy, planting feather-like kisses wherever he could. "I can't wait." he whispered against her skin.

"Me neither. But I'm nervous..." her voice trailed off towards the end as she tangled her fingers into his hair. Pulling her hands from his hand, he held them in front of him and started kissing them now, eventually finishing by kissing her open palms.

"I am too. But everything will be alright. Because I love you." he finally stood, pulling her close enough to tower over her and completely envelop her in his warm embrace but gentle enough so as not to hurt her.

"I love you too. Thank you for everything."

 

_You are the wonder and the mystery_

_In everything I see_

_The things you are to me._


	14. That's a promise - The Misadventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skip of four years since they met!

It was one of those lazy days. Sunday morning and the sun had already been up for a while. A day when she didn't have to wake up before 9 am because Loki was off work and he was spending time with Tyr that day.

With a happy sigh she turned on her side, cracking one eye open to look at the empty space next to her. She craved to have Loki there with her, to hold her and share his familiar warmth with her. However, she knew they couldn't leave little hyperactive Tyr alone.

She closed her eyes and decided to sleep just a bit more. Thor, Jane and three year old Thorvaldr would be coming over at lunch to have the cousins play together until late afternoon. She smiled thinking of how Thor and Loki managed to get along because of the simple fact that their kids practically loved each other to death and were closer than actual brothers.

Right before she could drift off back to dreamland, her husband's sneaky hand wrapped around her waist and slowly descended to her round belly. He started to slowly caress the baby bump, hearing her hum softly as she nuzzled closer to him.

"Where is Tyr?" she tried sitting up, but he had her trapped in his gentle embrace. He nuzzled his face into her hair, inhaling her sweet scent, enjoying the moment he got to spend with his wife.

"In the living room, watching cartoons with Thorvaldr." at that, she tried moving again, but he didn't let her.

"Come on, Loki, I have to get up! Thor and Jane are here and I'm still in bed." she tried pushing him off but instead he moved over her, crawling down the bed to rest his head on her stomach.

"Not yet. I want to feel them." he pulled her night shirt up and planted small kisses all over her tummy, all the while being feebly pushed away by her small hands.

"Lookiiiiii, they're in the next roooom. Please stop." he simply shook his head and continued caressing her round tummy.

She was only six months pregnant and her tummy was already bigger than it had been during the first pregnancy. This time, they were expecting twins. Alana refused to let anyone tell her the gender of the children, just like she did when Tyr was born, but Loki continuously tried to convince her to tell her.

Suddenly, one of the babies, or maybe even both, kicked and it hit Loki in the eye that was pressed to plump stomach, making him jerk away the slightest bit. She winced at the kick but giggled as she saw him looking at her baby bump like a kicked puppy.

"It's okay, babies. It's only daddy." she whispered softly, wrapping her own arms around her stomach, caressing it dearly, much like Loki did.

"They know it's me. I just think they don't like it when you sit like this." she hummed in approval and moved into a sitting position, resting her back against the headboard.

"Can we go now? I feel bad leaving the guests alone." she tried to reason with him, but when Loki got into 'Future Daddy' mode, little things were able to take him out of it.

"Have you thought of names?" he placed his head on her lap and pulled her nightshirt over the belly to kiss and gently caress the skin, refraining from jerking away whenever the babies kicked. 

"Yes, but I'll tell you when we know the genders."

"I already know them."

"Shush, don't ruin it for me." she poked her tongue out and not a moment later the door burst open, a mop of ginger hair followed by another, of blond this time, rushing into the room and climbing on the bed.

"Momma, wake up! Thorvaldr and I want to watch Bambi with Sissy one and Sissy two!" he whisper-yelled having learned that he had to keep quiet and let Alana rest as much as possible. Thorvaldr was nodding viciously by his side, clutching at his Ironman pajama shirt.

"I'll be right up, sweetie. Now come to momma." she lifted her arms as Loki stood and Tyr soon climbed in-between them, dipping down to kiss his mother's tummy before hugging her carefully. Loki pulled Thorvaldr in his lap and the younger boy giggled happily.

"Did Daddy tell you they will be two sissies?" she asked stroking his messy hair. He shook his head and looked up at her as if he's done something wrong.

"I-I knew from the first time I touched your tummy, momma." she kissed his head and hugged him a bit closer.

They knew Tyr had inherited some of his father's abilities, but as he grew, it was more obvious than ever. She kissed his forehead and slowly made him stand.

"You go stay with Uncle Thor and Auntie Jane until Momma gets ready, okay?"

he nodded and climbed off the bed, waiting for his cousin. Alana hugged Thorvaldr too and kissed his forehead before watching the two boys run out of their bedroom and back to the TV set in the living-room.

"I guess it was inevitable to find out, huh?" she looked at him with a small sad smile and climbed off the bed with a bit of help.

"I'm sorry. I didn't figure that he knew. I would have told him to keep the surprise." he kissed his wife's forehead and pulled her into a loving embrace.

"Well, better tell him next time." she giggled into his chest then looked up at him with a cheeky grin.

Although dumbstruck at first, he grinned back, nodding. "That's a promise."

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. Thank you for reading. <3


End file.
